Unexpected Love
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: "Lenalee." He called her name from his dry lips, he watched the girl he loved fight in front of him, she turned to him, blood painted at the corner of her lips, her hair much shorter up to her shoulders. She gave him one of the smiles he treasured dearly,"i'm home." When he had seen her he had thought she was the same, but she wasn't, she carried secrets of her own.Will have Lemon!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She smiled lightly as she greeted the finders, the finders swooned as the girl walked by with the tray, she was innocent yet beautiful at her young age. Her long dazzling green hair swung in the air as she walked held into the usual ponytails that given off the innocent look. She turned the corner ahead as she headed to her brother's office.

She opened the door spotting the others she had called her friends, she grinned at the sight of the talented blue haired swordsman and the white haired boy argue, and had seen the laughter from the brown haired women, Miranda alongside of Marie. Of course she couldn't forget the Lavi, Bookman Jr, his bright ginger hair, and the dark green eyes of his.

"Oh, Lenalee." She heard his playful voice reach her ears, she turned to him as she placed the tray on to her brother's desk, sidestepping him as he thrown himself at her.

"Lavi. What are you guys doing here?" She remained calm as she lightly rubbed her temples, for some strange reason she felt like today wasn't going to be her lucky day.

"I actually have no idea, the panda sa-" He was sharply cut off as Bookman gave him a hard delivering blow to the back of his neck, Lenalee let out a laugh as she watched Lavi try to recover from the hit.

"Don't call me that." He stated at he glanced at Lavi, he gracefully accepted the tea Lenalee had made for him with replying in a short thanks he gave to Lenalee.

"Bookman, do you know why we were called here?" With his legs, crossed he gave the young girl a glance to her brother behind the stacks of documents settling on his desk. "A meeting of some sort." She tilted her head, nodding to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was about the Akuma appearances around the location we were supposedly rumored for Cross Marian." Lavi frowned resting his chin on to his hand, he glanced to Lenalee yet again.

He watched her body moved slightly deemed from being interested in the topic, he loved the way she would smile or play with the tips of her fingers behind her back, he sighed mentally, she was beautiful, and with her kind personality and strength he found her more forbiddingly attractive.

Somehow he could smell the scent of her shampoo she used, it smelled exactly like cherry blossoms, a relaxing feeling crowded his stomach, his wandering eyes looked at her exposed skin, especially her legs, thick and pale, he was sure after noticing he loved Lenalee legs he had a fetish, well a leg fetish.

I mean the guy was young and was still developing, at least that was his excuse, still at night he wake up to his wet boxers from having a exotic dream about Lenalee. He had secret desires to ravish her secretly but of course that would never be possible, because there was no way Lenalee could feel the mutual way about him, yet Bookman wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly the door had opened and had slammed with a loud slam, all eyes had turned to the door, Lenalee felt her body become stiff like a rock, as she made contact with the eyes she had come to hate.

"I see you have all gather here quickly." The deep musky voice spoke, as he took steps forward before sitting on the couch his eyes glued to Lenalee, her skin had felt like it was going to jump off her body, she couldn't control the shaking of her fingers.

Suddenly she was glad she held the metal tray in her hand, she held it tightly as she reminded herself of the emotions she had previously felt from this man, anger, Lavi watched as her shaking skin went stiff and as she nearly destroyed the metal tray in her hands.

His eyes nearly popped out his head as he seen her strength, he had thought most of it was in her legs. He watched her calmly as she sat the furthest away next to Kanda, he couldn't hint the jealousy he felt for Kanda, but he know the reason for that.

"Glad to see your doing well, Komui." Inspector Lvellie spoke, his fingers entwined together as he watched the green haired exorcist. Komui hadn't replied but given a nod.

"So shall I discuss what I have called you here for." He narrowed his eyes at Lenalee, she shifted in her chair, Kanda beside her peeked through one of his eyes seeing her reaction. He remained quiet, until he realized it continued for several moments more.

"Can you not sit still." He spoke, his voice deep as he kept his eyes closed, Lenalee sighed lowly to herself, "his eyes are glaring at me uncomfortably." He grumbled.

"I am sure you have heard of the situation of Akuma appearing in one location mostly, we are quite sure it isn't innocence but somehow people thought to have seen Cross Marian around that area." He took a deep breath glancing at Bookman.

"With the shortage of exorcists as it is, I decided for a exorcist to go to the location themselves." Komui hands slammed on the desk loudly, causing everyone to look at the sister complex with wide eyes.

The exorcists had heard a little detail about the Akuma that were around that area, it ranged from Level 1's to Level 3's and could be possible for a Level 4 to be there. Sending one person was as good as suicide, it was a terrible fate to that person.

Lavi breathed out, Bookman beside him shifted at the Inspector, he cautiously watched the scene in front them unfold. His lips sealed as he rested his hands in his lap, he was here to record history not to interfere with it.

"A single exorcist is crazy, we haven't even covered the area to determined what type of Akuma there are." Komui glared at the man in front of him, Lenalee gulped, it was possible the people in this room could be one of the people being sent to this dangerous location, one of her friends. . . .Or even herself.

"The finders mapped that area enough, that minimal area should be enough." The Inspector claimed, that was when she looked up she found the dark eyes that haunted her. She gulped as he let a grin set his features.

"You have no power over my decisions, Komui. With the exorcist going any Akuma that comes in their way has to be cut down, after all that is what a exorcist job is." Allen glanced at Link, hoping he would say something to convince his superior after all sending one person. . . .Was terrible.

"So I decided." The Inspector closed his eyes for a moment, Kanda opened his eyes now, understanding why Lenalee disliked the man now.

"Lenalee Lee." She nearly jumped off of her seat, all eyes were sent to her, Komui glared at him, hoping this darned Inspector wouldn't say it was her going.

"You would be going on this mission." Silence crowded the area, she felt her heart tighten and her words not form, all she did was look at her hands in her lap.

"You have to be kidding me." Kanda exclaimed not caring anymore, he stood up glaring at the man that sat perfectly fine in seat. Allen and Lavi jumped up voices from them loud and clear. Miranda glanced at Lenalee her fingers shaking as she thought of the young girl.

"No." Komui spoke, he was in front of the Inspector now, his arms itching to hit him in the face. The Inspector glanced up with a sly smile, "I believe I have the order from the Central." Link suddenly handed him a paper.

Komui grabbed it nearly ripping it, ". . ." Silenced endowed the him, there was nothing he could do for Lenalee now.

"Lenalee Lee, tomorrow is when you will depart on your mission." He walked out the room slamming it, the rest of the science department who had stood outside the door holding the papers for Komui had heard everything.

"Lenalee." Johnny sobbed, Reever clenched the papers tightly nearly ripping them. This wasn't right at all.

Lenalee hadn't said anything for the past minutes, all she did was get up and made her way towards the door, she opened it quietly, though her bangs covered her eyes, the science department stood in front the door, seeing the usual happy Lenalee filled with no emotion.

Reever gulped, Lenalee would greet them and laugh around them. Except this time was different, all they had seen was coldness, she glanced their way before walking down the hall to her room.

She sat in her room, slumping on to her bed frame. She raked a hand through her loosened hair, "what am I doing?" She softly spoke to herself, outside her window she spotted the birds happily chirping.

"Just another mission." Her words meant nothing in particular but seamless thoughts that she had. Hearing her stomach growl she got up slowly, "it's better this way. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt." She nodded to herself, she reminded herself that she was strong, she learned a few new moves and happy she improved a bit more.

"I will be back from that mission, nothing to worry about." She claimed lowly as her hand held on to her door knob she clenched under her hand. Suddenly she thought of Lavi, she held her lips together.

His large grin and the fiery red hair of his and that sparkling green eye of his, why was she thinking of him? Out of everyone?

She laughed to herself out of pity, she liked him. Who was she kidding, she knew from the beginning she liked him, but there was no possible way he would feel the same, none, after all he was a Bookman.

Breathing out to herself, she held her emotions in, plastering a smile on her face as she opened the door making her way to the hall.

Her head had hurt earlier and had decided to let her long hair out of her ponytails, she held her hands behind her back. The moment she made her way to Jerry he grinned happily at her and spoke with a cheerful voice.

"Oh my Lenalee, you're here so late, I suppose the usual?" He asked, she gave him a nod. Once he had finished her order she sat down at one of the tables, leaning her cheek on her hand, poking her food finding the visuals quite interesting.

Suddenly she heard the sound of trays being placed on the table as her, she looked up to find two people, finders, they both sat in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Lenalee." One finder spoke, with dark brown hair and a smile. "Oh-Hello." She greeted them with a smile.

"I am Daniel and this is Leo, were are going to be accompanying you tomorrow for your mission." She titled her head taking a bit of her food. "Oh is that so, I hope we get along." She spoke.

Leo quietly examined her not saying anything, he ate as the two other people had chattered between themselves, he couldn't help but think all they were was another finder, when the mission is over she'll forget about them.

"Leo. What about you?" He was brought out his thoughts once he heard his name called, he glanced up to see the Chinese girl smiling at him. "Huh?" He let out, confused on what she said to him.

She giggled at him, he blushed as he looked at her reaction, "I asked you what your favorite thing to do is?" He raised at eyebrow at his friend, seeing as he nodded for him to talk. He looked down to his fork twiddling with it, "reading." Her eyes widened a bit but she smiled.

"Sorry, he's a little shy." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, Leo wasn't shy, it was his first time talking to a girl, and a a pretty one too.

"Is that so?" She tilted her head, examining the two finders, she sought them to be quite different. Leo was more reserved and quiet while Daniel was energetic, almost like someone she knew well.

After talking with the finders, Lenalee made her way back to her room, her steps slow her heels making a click as she moved to her room. When she looked up she spotted the one guy that made her giggle in all sorts, or had always turned her frown upside down.

"Lavi." She spoke his name lowly, he looked up bouncing off the wall. "Oh, hey Lenalee." He grinned rubbing the back of his neck, this was the time, no more play time he thought to himself.

He was slightly shocked when he had seen her long hair loosened, it was long and silky he bit the corner of his lip wanting to touch it, or rake his hands through it.

"Something wrong." She was now in front of him, he looked down to her, taking a deep breath, her full lips looked kissable, the long hair framing her heart-shaped face, and those violet eyes of her's felt as if it was piercing him through his soul.

He bit back his hidden desires too suddenly claim her, but then again as he looked at her face he hadn't seen any hint of fear at all. He felt his expression, she truly is a strong women.

"Oh, I was wondering how your doing?" He mustered up the strength to ask. She laughed lightly forcing a smile on her lips, "I am fine. Would you like to come in?" She asked. He breathed out nodding happily and he made his way in.

He held his breath, Lenalee closed the door, she breathed out, who knows what might happen on this mission. . . .She might die? So should she tell Lavi she loved him?

The moment she turned around, she Lavi's lips touch her's. She melted right there, his lips soft and gentle, showing passion he had. The two kissed gently with one another, clinging to each other.

Lenalee pulled away softly, "Lavi." She said his name breathlessly. He grinned putting his forehead to her's, a thumb stroking her soft pale skin. "Lenalee." He replied, his hands wrapped around her waist holding her to him, she hadn't realized it but her arms guided themselves around her neck.

"I want to say this. So just listen for now, okay?" She kept her mouth shut, as the red haired boy slightly pulled away but kept hold on her. His hands remained on her curves as she loosened her arms around his neck but hadn't pulled away.

"I just want to say, I-I-I really like you." He shook his head, "no I love you." He spoke. Lenalee felt her heart pound in her chest, t-the guy she liked was confessing his feelings for her.

"B-but you're a Bookman." Her voice was a whisper, she waited for this moment the longest but it seemed they couldn't be together, he was a Bookman and couldn't have her because of his priorities.

"So?" He asked leaning forward again, his breath touching her lips, he thumb running over her lips he had just kissed. "L-Lavi, but B-Bookman won't allow it." He let out a laugh, brushing her lips with his, making her legs wobble.

"As if I care about that." He spoke, his mouth gently touching her neck, assaulting it with kisses that felt like feathers brushing against her skin. She let out a small moan tightening her grip around Lavi's neck.

"Lenalee what do you feel about me?" He spoke lightly, their noses touching, she blushed heavily as she touched his cheek, "I love you." They touched lips again, this time it was fiery with passion.

There lips moved in sync as if dancing together, the moment they pulled away they let out a laugh realizing both of them were breathless. "You should get back to your room, Bookman might notice your gone." Lavi gave a sly smile.

"He's out on a mission, so that means I get to stay with you tonight." He cheered, Lenalee laughed as he jumped on to her bed, only in a pair of dark pants and a loose green shirt. She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's sleep together." At this point she hadn't cared if Komui came in, she wanted to smile the rest of the night with him by her side. That was all she needed.

She rested her head on his chest, smiling like a fool. She wrapped her arm around his torso, feeling the clench of his muscles because of his movement. "What are you smiling about?" He spoke propping his elbow up, looking at her violet eyes.

"You." Lavi was taken back, smiling with a light blush, he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Lenalee will you be my girlfriend?" She let out a laugh that made his insides tickle.

"I thought that was obvious." He chuckled himself, pulling her closer to him, he gently kissed her hair smelling cherry blossoms. "Right. So it's official we are dating." He grinned to himself, pulling her closer.

"I love you Lenalee." She heard his voice say as she was evaded by the darkness.

 **Hey! It's my first time writing in Third person, I don't like and am gonna write in first after this chapter is up.**

 **BTW hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I was just rushing on it, but I hope you can continue to read the chapters to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

 **Chapter 1 - Last Moments**

 **Lenalee's POV**

I felt a light touch along my cheek, it was soft and gentle, the warmth that was all over my body made me sigh happily, snuggling into it. I smiled into it, stopping once I heard the light laugh, opening my eyes I was facing a muscular chest.

"I guess you can't stop being cute first thing in the morning, huh?" Lavi's deep voice echoed in my ears, I buried my head deepen into his chest, he sighed as he played with my hair wrapping it around his fingers.

The window was open now, the sound of the morning birds chirped happily, while the light shined in the room. "I got you breakfast." I looked up to him now seeing his usual hearing that was mostly kept up now down.

"Really?" He nodded, getting up off the bed, slowly lifting my body I felt the warm sheets underneath him, not wanting to lose his comfort. He handed her a tray with pancakes and a trail of syrup on it, reading something, through with it clumping together it made it not possible.

"Did you try to write something on it?" I asked, tilting my head looking at him, he let out a low chuckle rubbing the back of his neck, "n-no." He looked in the other direction as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Hm, kinda looks like, the words read, I love you." I craned my neck getting a better view, I glanced up to him seeing him covering his mouth with his gloved hand looking the other direction, I smiled as I caught the look of a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you." I spoke, he looked back at me now, "isn't that what couples do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Something like that." I let out a laugh. We spent a hour or two in my room, simply enjoying each other's presence.

I breathed out as he brushed away the hanging bangs in front of my eyes, he smiled lightly at me making my insides twist with utter glee. His bright red hair was soft against my fingers as I gently ran my fingers through them, he closed his eyes leaning on to my shoulder. His hair had been up now and the green bandanna had been wrapped around his head, he sighed into my shoulder.

The room was quite though our emotions spoke more clear than our minds, there was a light knock that broke the silence over us, Lavi shifted on to my shoulder and the moment I attempted to get up he gripped my waist in his arms. "Lavi?" I questioned his actions he looked back up at me with a loose grin, "five more minutes, please." He pleaded lightly to me.

I sighed as the warmth of his arms spread across my hips, his breath began to touch the nape of my neck letting me breath out lowly. There was a little louder knock which made Lavi groan as he angrily groaned getting up from the bed, making his way towards the door. He opened it and to my surprise I had spotted two finders, Daniel and Leo.

I grounded my teeth, I nearly had forgotten the mission I had been given, letting Lavi freeze as he spotted the happily smiling Daniel. "Miss Lenalee, are you ready?" Daniel asked lightly looking at me. I felt the brush of my skirt touch my thighs which made me shiver, there wasn't much to gather other than a extra pair of clothing I would wear.

Lavi looked to me now his face blank with emotion, the similar look as to when he had first arrived at the order when I first had seen him. His green eye was like glass letting only my reflection being shown, "uh yes." I nodded flashing Daniel a smile, I went back into the room as Lavi had talked to the two finders.

My heart began to ache as I glanced at Lavi, I had finally managed to tell him my feelings and now we would have to part. . .Possibly forever maybe.

I reached for the luggage than I watched the large hand grasped it, I turned confused to the person seeing it as Lavi took it somehow managing to give me a strained smile. We made our way to the hallway where it was surprisingly quite and isolated letting the four of us walk along the grey floors, when we arrived at the boats I was shocked at the sight.

Everyone from the science department along with the rest of my friends even a blank Kanda had stood in the crowd of people their, I gasped at the sight taken back slightly but smiled at it. "Why are you all here?" I asked them, Komui immediately launched himself into my arms with hesitation, tears flooding out wildly from his eyes.

"Lenalee, I am going to miss your coffee." He cried out, making me sigh hopelessly patting his back gently as his dramatic tears turned the shoulder of my clothing moist a bit. "I'll be back soon." I grinned to him as he leaned back still holding on to my hand, Miranda had became strangely pale as I made eye contact with her. She shift forward uncomfortable before lightly handing me something, it was plain with the simple beads, was this a bracelet?

I wasn't exactly sure as to why everyone had taken their time to come here but I was sure that I would take advantage of the moment, "this is for me?" I asked her taking it into my hands she nodded as I gave a small laugh. "Thank you." She smiled at this action of mine and her body became less stiff, the time went by so quickly as I heard the voice of Daniel again.

"Miss Lenalee, we are ready to go." He announced making Allen shove the packs of food towards me, I nearly stumbled at the amount but seeing his frown at his snacks I gave them back to him he smiled brightly as he gathered them back into his hands, the sound of the thundering footsteps coming towards me made me more startled.

"Lenalee Lee, why haven't you left yet?" The deep voice rumbled, I cringed at the sound noticing as Komui had stood by closely along with Lavi. There presence helping to cease my fidgeting nerves, "she is on her way now." Komui spoke from the tense atmosphere, silence spread over the tight tension in the area. "See to it. I expect the mission to be successful." I shuttered at his tone as he turned away, his breath sharp as he exited the area.

"Alright. I suppose I should go now." I spoke out with a smile, I didn't want to leave them. But this was to be expected with each mission, right? Though it seemed this mission had posed more of a threat, deep down I was jealous that they hadn't to go, but I knew this was for the best after all minimum inspection had been done in the area which means it should be at least only level one's and two's.

I believed the hopeless lie and took a step forward for the boat, except I was halted in my steps making my breath caught in my throat. The thick built arms wrapped around my stomach pulling me back into the muscular chest, my eyes widened as I felt the hot breath touch my ear, I gasped out loud feeling the eyes on me.

"Lenalee." My heart twisted with pain at the deep voice, my stomach turned in a awkward direction at the tone, "Lavi." I whispered his voice lowly hoping it would calm his thumping heart. I shifted my eyes to him seeing as I locked eyes with him, "I-I-I don't want you to go." I sighed closing my eyes for a brief moment feeling the smile touch my lips, I turned towards his tall figure.

I reached up touching his cheek slightly brushing the red hair that stood in his eye, I gave him a smile this made his eye widened slightly. "don't worry i'll be back before you know it." He leaned forward embracing me in a warmer hug and tightened his grip, he truly didn't want me to go. Just when I had finally managed to gather the courage to tell him my feelings.

There was a small sniff from my right, seeing as Miranda looked at us with raging tears running down her cheeks while Allen looked at the two of us with a sad smile, Kanda had looked into the opposite direction my brother had been frozen to the brick as he stared at us while Bookman sharpened his gaze at me, right Lavi wasn't suppose to develop feelings cause he's a Bookman.

I sighed lowly rubbing his back gently running my fingers through his soft hair as I became aware of my surroundings, "Lavi, I have to go." I whispered to him, this had led him into tightening his hold around me more, the sounds of the gently sound of the water echoed along the brick walls. He loosened his grip which made gently push him back, I looked at his slumped figure with a blank emotion.

Without warning I felt his soft plush lips against mine, the sudden movement caused me to nearly stumble back that was until he caught me by the waist and pressed me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the long lasting kiss, this might be the last time I will ever feeling his lips against mine. I heard a squeak and from the corner of my eye I watched as they all turned around except for my brother and Bookman.

I felt the brush of his soft red hair touch my face and his strong fingers dig into my hips as he touched my lips with his own, the feeling made my heart dance with excitment, yet at the same time it made my heart ache with pain.

He gently pulled away and gave me a small smile it made my heart spin at how quite he was, I turned to everyone else seeing the blush on their cheeks. I quickly smiled and bowed at them, "I will see you guys when I get back, for now everyone take care." I quickly made my on to the boat as Daniel smiled at everyone else while Leo began to row the boat.

I curled my hands into my lap and glanced back at everyone, I gently waved at them as they responded by wanting me to return quickly with their coffee especially since my brother looked like he was about to skin my brother alive. I breathed out as we had lost the sight of their figures, Daniel had than proceeded to ask me questions about Lavi.

It was a bit embrassing but I didn't mind it, it had been the first time I had actually told someone about my feelings. Though Daniel hadn't asked much he simply listened to my stories, I huffed lowly as the moon shined against me. I looked up to it with dreamy eyes, "Daniel. You say that a small area had been covered by some finders, right?" He nodded raising a eyebrow.

"They said that lots of Akuma's, level two's even three and maybe level four had been in the area." Daniel nodded again, "that means it's dangerous. Therefore when the time comes I want you to hid and not interfere at all." I heard the angered voice behind me.

"Miss Lenalee, we may not be granted with the same power you have, but we will fight when we have the chance too. It is impossible to leave everything to you." I sighed, hopelessly I ran a hand through my loose hair. "I couldn't bare with it if I let you died while I was their." Daniel stared at silently for a few moments.

"We had come to map the area and record any information along with the possibility of finding innocence with that many Akuma in the vicinity." His hardened his tone which had caught me off guard, he had usually given a carefree and positive attitude whenever I talked to him except now he seemed much more different.

I wouldn't want them to get hurt, "I understand. I really do. Just please, do as I say." Leo sighed lowly, "fine." He mumbled. The rest of the ride had been quite letting the sounds of gentle waves full my ears.

When we arrived at the area, which they had called Valhalla, it was a abandoned village which had been occupied by a village that lived here happily. The village had been known to be well-known but they never really got visitors, until one day a outbreak of a incurable disease had spread in the village, slowly they all died, some had the idea of reviving the dead due to the Earl offering them something impossible.

No one had come here after the outbreak again though it was possible for Cross Marian, though their was some suspicion that there had been a villager who lived here. But it was impossible with all the Akuma that had been here, but than again Akuma had gathered her for innocence which had led to an unsolved mystery.

"We are here." Leo breathed out darkly, my eyes gathered in the view of the crumbled buildings at the dusty roads, though not from far I had noticed a wandering Akuma who blindly roamed in the dark sky. I gulped looking around, there had been no sign of innocence so far but their had been a Akuma. I readied myself I removed the dress I wore.

"Activate." I felt my body become lightweight the dark boots took form up to my knee the green stripe shown from the top of my knee to the bottom the green energy glowing from the my ankles. "Miss Lenalee?" Daniel called me out, "there is a Akuma. I just kill it now before it gets in the way." They both nodded and with that I took off feeling the wind blow through my hair.

My body was lightweight as I dashed through the air, the Akuma hadn't took notice of me yet and was facing the other direction, I spun within the air and landed a kick into the middle of the body going through it with efficiency and speed. I breathed out and looked around in the air, my eyes widened as I looked at the view, there had been a area swarming with Akuma's and level two's.

My skin than began to crawl as one of the Akuma's noticed me, immediately sending the harsh bullets towards me, I ducked into the trees as I made my way to Daniel and Leo who had been near a building. I grounded my teeth, the boat had been at least a half hour away, they looked at me with startled eyes. "Miss Lenalee, is there a problem?" He gently asked.

I shook my head as I leaned forward grasping his shoulders, "y-you need to get out of here. There are too many Akuma's and level two's you'll be endangered." I stumbled over my words, "title: New Preys." I jumped at the voice, their had stood a Akuma unlike the usual level two's it was about 8 to 9 feet tall with sharp jagged teeth with armor that looked like medieval armor.

"W-What the hell." Leo shuttered, "level three." I couldn't help but whisper it, I clenched my fists. This was the first time I would go against such a strong Akuma and yet I would be fighting alone, I closed my eyes drawing my breath in, I knew something would happen yet I accepted this.

"Title : Little Girl." I took a step forward with a hardened gaze at the level three, "hid in the building, there are more Akuma around the area." I breathed out as the smirking level three taunted me with his jagged teeth.

"Activate level two." The stripes that had been green had now been replaced with the large circles with a cross on them, I felt the difference as the knee pads and straps tightened around my thighs and legs. I dashed forward much more faster than before, this caught the level three by surprise I flew into the air and spun downwards he dodged it in time letting the bottom of my foot create a large hole into the ground.

He flew back up into the air with grace I looked around the area seeing as the level one Akuma peaked out from behind the talls bushes and trees they began to make their way towards us. I glanced back at the two boys who seemed frozen, "I said get inside." I nearly shouted, they jumped a bit as they dashed inside the nearly broken building, it was mostly covered with the piled broken floors by have given them a shade.

I lifted my leg up, I need to get rid of the other Akuma's so they don't get in my way. I looked towards the large group of Akuma heading behind the building Leo and Daniel had stayed in, they looked scared but seemed to be setting up a barrier and calling someone? I shook the wandering thoughts and performed Waltz : Mist Wind. The contact with the Akuma made them explode quickly at the group of them.

I shifted my feet shooting the second and third batch of the level two's that had been mixed with the level one's, once the area had been cleared I dashed towards the level three who seemed to be grinning, I jumped up again barely missing him but grazed him managing to spin him upside down. "You're fast." He seemed more excited than before.

I quickly zoomed back to him, kicking him near his face though it hadn't completely gotten him he seemed to restrain the strength of my foot under his hand. I pulled back in a resort to strike again, this time he seemed more prepared and dodged it and slammed his fist into my cheek nearly making me fall back, I locked both my legs around his hand and twisted my body feeling his bone adjust under my handle I grounded my teeth as I gathered my strength into throwing him down.

His body was sent flying towards the lake below us at a fast speed, I began to make my way down to the waters as he began to surface with a angered expression. My face stinged from the punch he sent me from earlier, I glanced over to the building and seeing the flood of Akuma's making their way towards me. I ran a angry hand through my hair, instead of flying towards the level three I made my way to the building.

Leo and Daniel looked up to me, I flew above them as I shot a tornado to the Akuma's nearby. "Listen." I shouted to them, I rarely used this tone at to anyone but it seemed like it was needed for the urgent situation.

"I am going to escort you to the boats, you need to get out of here." There was a gasp from one of the boys, "Miss Lenalee we can't d-" I shook my head. "There are too many Akuma's coming I can't protect you and myself at the same time." I breathed out shooting another tornado, "therefore when I say I will help you get to the boat." I quickly wrapped each arm around their stomachs and lifted them.

"W-Wha-" There voices drowned in the wind as I dashed towards the boat in a attempt to save their life, I closed my eyes feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes. I blinked away my tears, I knew there was a slim chance of surviving this but it didn't mean I would give up. That was the last thing I could do, because I know I have people waiting for me.

I couldn't help but think of Lavi, his soft red hair and the sharp evergreen eye of his that made me smile especially his light smile as well as his odd humor. I finally gotten the chance to be with him and I know I will never give up.

With the flood of Akuma's following me I urgently dropped them off into the boat, before they had realized and come to their senses I had cut the rope for the boat. I curled my fists turning my back to them, "Miss Lenalee." I heard the shout of Daniel as he called out to me, my heart paced in my chest as I spotted the woman coming from the shadows.

The whip from her hand touched the soil of the ground it was a spade shape and unusual, suddenly I watched the flocks of Akuma crowd her shocking me to my core. Her long black hair had been tied together and her sharp keen gold eyes watched me, the star on her forehead, her dark skin shined underneath the shining moon.

"A Noah." I whispered, my legs wobbled now at her figure.

* * *

I watched her long black hair swing in the cold wind the click of her heels echoing in my ears as she clenched her whip tightly in her hand. The world seemed more faded and more corrupted, my body ached in so many places I wasn't sure in where to begin. I looked at the demonic smile of the level four in front of me, after I had beaten the level three the Noah, had managed to get a hold of a level four.

The level four had been something I never faced, it was strong very strong. I tried to grasp the rhythm on trying to breath, the simple task becoming difficult by the second. I slowly felt my eyes shutting close but was determined to keep them open, m-m-my legs.

They had been destroyed, I wasn't sure if they still had been attached to my legs, but somehow she managed to take my innocence. I dug my fingers into the ground in trying to move, I n-needed my innocence, without it I won't be able to be with my brother as well I would lose all my friends even the one I love. The laughter from the level four echoed in the crispy air.

"I am shocked you are able to move." The level four taunted with a eagerly smile quietly watching me with amused eyes. I pulled myself dragging my body against the ground, it had been a while since I had heard the sound of Daniel and Leo call for me. They must have gotten away successfully, I let a smile touch my lips as I pulled myself towards her.

"G-Give it back." This had made the _Noah_ stop, her name was Lulu Bell at least that was what she mentioned earlier before she had gotten me into this state. She turned to me her gold eyes staring at me with a coldness I never felt before other than from one person.

Innocence had caused many problems for me, I hated the god who had given it to me. But yet in this moment I felt thankful for having innocence it gave me the strength to protect others who couldn't protect themselves, as well to meet new people. I wanted to keep my innocence not lose it.

She smirked at this, "maybe you'll find revenge in your next life." I watched her disappear, my heart than began to stop and become more slower. N-N-No please, I have to go back home, to see everyone to be with Lavi to make coffee for my brother and everyone in the science department.

The level four looked down at me slamming the heel of it's foot into my stomach, I groaned feeling the streaming red liquid pass through my cracked lips. It smiled with curiousity at me, "you're going to die anyway." It claimed it dug the heel of it's foot into my stomach, I felt my body become more weaker and weaker, these were my last moments.

The pain seemed too cruel to pass and the damage to my legs wouldn't go away, it raised it's foot to slam it into me instead I watched as the head of the level four suddenly split open. My vision became to become more blacker and spots invaded my vision, therefore with my last breath I gave into these last moments as I thought about the funny red head that I loved.

 _Lavi._

 **Hey guys! This is a recent fan-fic I started I really like the pair with Lenalee X Lavi. Probably my biggest ship in Man.**

 **Anyway this is a fan-fic meaning I might or might not follow the manga, depends really. But I will include a lot of my own ideas in this meaning if you simply don't really like this fan-fic please don't read.**

 **If you do your welcomed to.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love**

 **Chapter 2 - Lavi's Despair**

 **Lavi's POV**

My eyes wandered from the texts from the book my fingers curling into the palms of my hand, they felt moist, was this from anxiety? I gulped as I glanced down back at the book, my heart thumped rapidly as I recalled the sweet feeling of Lenalee's lips against mine. So warm, pure, happy, the list could go on from the last kiss I had with here, despite having to deal with Bookman giving me a deep lecture and forbidding me from talking to her ever again.

I rubbed my sweaty palms against the material of my pants, it had been nearly two days and we hadn't heard anything from Lenalee or the finders. I curled my fingers as the dark thought in the back of my head whispered dark thoughts about her mission, it had been happening ever since she left, my mind would tell me to abandon her and not think of her at least that was what a Bookman would do.

The sounds of the footsteps in the library had echoed towards my direction though I seemed to be in a deep thought when the sounds of deep breathing stopped by me, "L-Lavi." The voice trembled lightly, my eyes than turned towards the pale faced Allen, Timcampy beside him on his shoulder staring at me aimlessly. I licked my chapped lips looking at him, "Allen." I blandly replied.

"You need to come w-" I cut him short, in the current moment I wished to be left alone and not be surrounded by others. "It's about Lenalee." He breathed out, my mind had exploded with raging thoughts, I followed him as I clutched my hand to my heart with a dazed expression. L-Lenalee, s-she must be back already, the smile was unconscious brought to my face as I thought of her long green hair.

The hallways were more empty and seemed to have a need for life in them, I suppose Lenalee being away for so long was the reason as to this. When we arrived at Komui's office I was shocked to see the amount of people, my eyes wandered the group of people wishing to see my lover with a bright smile. Except it was the opposite, I saw the two finders bruised and wounded badly, they were trembling in their steps.

I made eye contact with one of them, he quickly averted his gaze from me to the ground, Kanda had been motionless as he leaned against the bookshelf. Miranda leaned against Marie, the wild tears rushing down her cheeks as the rest of the Science department cried into the air. Komui stood by his desk the bags underneath his eyes noticeable, my heart thumped at the possible words coming from him in the next moments.

The atmosphere was constricting and heavy, the sounds of tears and sobs being heard in the room. "I would like to have your attention." Everyone turned to him as well the finders, "the mission for the search of Cross Marian was unsuccessful." Tears than began to run down his cheeks his shoulders shaking, "w-where's Lenalee." Miranda cried out her brown hair wild and tangled together.

Komui froze at her words, the two finders stared at the ground until one of them had looked up. "S-She stayed behind." His voice shook, I rushed forward grappling him by his collar pulling him closer to me as I raised my fist. "How could you!" I shouted my voice ringing throughout my ears, I felt the arms wrap around me pulling me backwards.

I attempted to wrestle out of the arms, my heart thumped with sadness as the look of Lenalee's voice echoed in my head, " _I will see you guys when I get back, for now everyone take care."_ She flashed me a dazzling smile as she took a step into the boat that killed her, I couldn't help as I felt the tears trailing down my cheekbone, my heart clenching in pain as my thoughts scattered with her only being.

"S-She faced so many A-Akuma." The finder spoke, his voice was filled with pride, I stared at him hoping his words meant nothing but a simple joke. "S-She forced us onto the boat, it was than we had see them." He clenched his fist.

"She taken a level three down but, there was a Noah, and a level four." The silence echoed in the room, my legs shook as I fell back onto the couch. My arms limp at my sides as I stared at him, she fought till the end, somehow I managed to squeeze a tight smile onto my lips as I shuttered breaking down into violent tears. The feeling of seeing Lenalee's face had disappeared therefore the only time I would see her would be in my dreams or my thoughts.

"A Noah?" Komui whispered, the finder nodded, "she managed to hold off the Akuma and the level four but the Noah. She stood back and watched her, we were trying to get to her though the waters had become more violent and pushed us farther." The fluttering wings from Timcampy was heard, "all she wanted was to protect us." The finder grumbled lowly, I covered my face with my hands staying in the single position.

The air felt more cold and the world around me became quickly dark as I heard the words, "t-there was a huge explosion at the place." The quite finder spoke, I looked up in a haste unsure if the tears running down my cheeks were evident. "That means you haven't confirmed if she had ac-" I paused for a moment as I looked down for a brief moment.

I stood up in a rush locking eyes with Komui, "grant me permission to go to that island myself." He was taken back as he blinked away the tears, I heard the rough voice from my right. "I am going too, knowing her she's probably alive." Kanda spoke as he took a step forward, my eyes widening as I heard his words. He wanted to help me find Lenalee, I bit the inside of my cheek nodding to myself.

"I know Lenalee is alive, she's just out their waiting for us." I clenched my fist, he stared at me and Kanda. "I-I-I w-want to go too." Miranda sobbed out as she brushed her tears away, "me too." Allen gave a firm nod to Komui. He bit the corner of his lip he than gave a small nod, he stared at me hard, "I will send you, Kanda, Allen and Miranda along with three finders." He turned too the two finders next to him, "Daniel and Leo, I hope you wouldn't mind going back their." They shook their heads.

"We would like to help in assisting Miss Lenalee." Daniel spoke with a light smile as Leo nodded to his left, I clenched my fist looking at my hand again, I was going to find you. Just you wait, I know you can't be dead because you won't be that cruel in leaving me alone.

When I see you then will I show you how much I love you.

* * *

Love is strange for the things it could make you do, one moment you could crying for eyes out for the other person or another moment you could be going crazy with them filling your thoughts at every part of the day. This was what happened to me through the duration of the days I went to this small place, Valhalla, in hopes of finding the one I treasured dearly.

My breath was stuck in my throat as I stared at the landscape of Valhalla, it was utterly destroyed, trees were violently pushed to the side as the holes were deep into the ground itself. The remains of the brick houses scattered onto the lone island, the whisper of the wind tickled my ears as I proceeded to walk on to the rough land, my hair blew in the wind as I looked around.

I heard the small gasp from both the finders, "a-all this damage." They breathed deeply trying to grasp their thoughts, my eyes maneuvered through the cracks of the ground as I eyed the landscape in search for the beautiful green hair that was so silky that it slipped between my fingers. "Lenalee." My voice croaked as reality began to settle in my skin, she was no where to be found.

The bright moon shined upon us lighting the pathway through Valhalla like a guide, we reached the center of the place only to be welcomed to the sight of blood scattered across. My heart raced as I slowly walked towards it as if I was hypnotized, I felt the hand on my shoulder, "stop." The deep voice of Kanda rang in my ears, I halted in my steps as I stared at his figure walking quickly towards the blood.

He crouched onto his legs and touched it, I couldn't help it as I walked towards it as I fell to my knees seeing as the exorcist symbol laid flat onto the ground along with a piece of clothing it was covered with blood that was somewhat dry. I hadn't noticed as the transparent tears fell from my eyes, "Lenalee." My voice cracked yet again as I looked down to the clothing, my heart cracking slowly but surely.

"L-Lavi." I heard Allen's trembled voice, his presence leered over my shoulder glancing at what was in my hand. "It may be dry but we still have to be looking." Kanda got up in a fluster, I than couldn't help it as the emotions welled inside of me exploded as I collapsed in rough sobs clutching on to the piece of clothing from Lenalee, somehow it was easy to identify it merely because of the scent.

It was exactly like the shampoo from last night, it overruled the smell of death but it confirmed one thing to me. I shuttered as I heard the sobs around echo from Allen, Miranda and even the finders, I wanted to scream and curl into a corner and forget about everything as if this incident had never happened. "No!" I shouted as I rested my head on the ground, my tears wetting the ground itself.

"L-Lenalee, p-please." I cried out hopelessly, "y-you c-can't l-leave me like this." I raised up as I shouted on my knees, I than felt the fist hit my cheek knocking me to the ground successfully. I looked up to see Kanda breathing heavily, I stared at him with uncertain emotions, the corner of his eyes shined with a few tears. H-He's crying too.

"How can you just go say she's dead." He shouted in the air, "K-Kanda" Miranda shuttered out lowly shocked by his tone. He glared at me more darker, "y-you know Lenalee will never give up. As soon as you see blood, maybe she's injured somewhere here." He shouted, I stared at him quietly my heart rapidly beating in my chest. The sound of later came from the far left, there had stood two Akuma's level two's.

"Oh, they must be friends of that exorcist." One of their heads tilted, my eyes widened as I stood to my feet. "Where is Lenalee!" I shouted as I brushed away the useless tears, reaching for my weapon I glared at the two Akuma's, I will destroy them.

"That little girl?" The other one spoke, his friend tilted his head with a devil-like smile, "she's very strong. Nearly wiped out the whole island with other Akuma's." A sense of pride filled my stomach hearing her strength, I curled my fist as I grabbed my hammer. "Where is she!" I grounded my teeth as I shouted at them, they began to make there way towards us.

"If I kill these exorcists it means I am close to being a level three." One of them grinned darkly, my insides tighten as my hammer grew increasingly larger. I narrowed my eyes, seeing as Allen and Kanda had ready their weapons, my face felt flush with guilt and regret as the tears had successfully scope my cheeks. "Where is she!" I shouted again, my voice ringing louder with pain.

There was some laughter from the Akuma as they rushed towards us, I swung my hammer with anger it landed on one of the Akuma's making them spin and land onto the ground a bit away from us. Lifting my hammer and with a urge of rush I slammed it into the ground, "fire stamp." The seal grew as the fire lanced around me in a circle, then it rushed towards the Akuma.

Like a dragon, swift and agile the fire burned the Akuma to pieces. The sound of Kanda's blade made me look at him, the Akuma which had talked about Lenalee had laid on the ground. Struggling to get up, Kanda pressed the blade to his throat I rushed over in a haste holding my hammer tightly in my hand. Looking down at the Akuma I sharply stared at him.

"Tell me again, before I kill you here. Where is the girl." The Akuma lips tilted upward with grace as he looked at me, I bit inside my cheek with angered grip around my hammer. He than began to laugh into the air as Kanda pressed the sword closer to killing his life, "you'll never find her." He laughed out, I paused trying to gather my breath staring at him, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"Madam Lulu Bell, she tortured that girl." He continued to laugh, his words simply feeling like cold ice that itched closer to my heart. "That little girl, she fought well against hundreds of Akuma t-" Kanda landed a swift kick to his side, his glare sharp and deadly. "Where is she." He hissed out his blue hair swinging in the wind.

"Madam Lulu Bell, had taken her innocence, she than had killed her. Well the level four had finished her off while she couldn't move with no legs." He grinned. My breath escaped from my lungs, Kanda than stabbed him deeply with his sword. My legs began to feel like jello, I fallen to the ground dropping my hammer in the process, the tears leaking from my eyes at the Akuma's words.

"L-Lenalee." I whispered hopeless as I clutched the symbol in my hand, I pressed my head against the ground. She was killed by that damn Noah, Lulu Bell, and she was tortured until they took her legs along with her innocence leaving her with a level four. The desperate cries echoed into the air as I clenched onto the lone air, my heart aching to feel her in my arms.

Minutes turned to hours as they passed by my cries still filled with regret and guilt. I just wanted to have her in my arms one more time, to feel her lips against mine, to see her smile or feel the smoothness of her hair against my cheeks. I wanted her back. "Lenalee, come back." I whispered, I hadn't stopped until I felt the hand on my shoulder, Miranda looked at me with tears running down her cheeks her lips trembling.

"We have to go Lavi."She mumbled, the deep voice of Kanda was heard, "we have to look around, for all we know that Akuma was tricking us." He responded as he brushed his eyes, he was crying too. Lenalee's face had flashed in my head, she was the source of happiness for me and I am sure she was for the others, nothing could change that.

Though without having her with us it would change everything.

"Kanda, we have to go." Allen whispered, his face down as he clenched his fists together. "You damn beansprout, we have to keep looking for her." Allen had usually reacted to Kanda calling him that name though he seemed to be stiff, he was crying as well, "we can't. We have orders to go back." Kanda screwed his face into anger as he stomped off the boat.

Miranda helped me up she held onto me as we cried together, our voices mixed in the wind as our tears faded into the soil of Valhalla. I remember sitting on the boat as I recalled the thoughts of Lenalee and would cry deeply thinking about her, it had been a while when we arrived at the headquarters, I felt my eyes swollen from crying to much.

I headed straight to my room not minding to visit the old man, I shut my door close as I laid on my bed thinking abut her existence, I than would cry about her. This had happened for many nights after that, I never left my room and would always be crying once I thought about her.

I never thought someone like her could really change my life.

But Lenalee i'll love you forever.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
